The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Weigela and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘ZR1’. ‘ZR1’ represents a new cultivar of Weigela, a deciduous shrub grown for landscape use.
The new cultivar originated as a seedling in a trial field that was planted with seeds derived from open pollination of Weigela ‘Tango’ (not patented) in Hazerswoude-Dorp, The Netherlands. The pollen parent is therefore unknown. ‘ZR1’ was selected as a single unique plant by the Inventor in July of 2008.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by softwood stem cuttings by the Inventor in June of 2009 in Hazerswoude-Dorp, The Netherlands. Asexual propagation by softwood stem cuttings has determined that the characteristics of the new cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.